nrvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles (Season 2)
Season 2 of the machinima web series Red vs. Blue: ''The Blood Gulch Chronicles ''began airing January 3, 2004. The season is set 3 months after the first, and continues the story of the soldiers in Blood Gulch. The season introduces a new character, Doc, and a new villian, O'malley. This is the second full season of Red vs. Blue. Characters Red Team *Grif (18 episodes) *Simmons (18 episodes) *Sarge (17 episodes) *Donut (16 episodes) Blue Team *Tucker (19 episodes) *Church (19 episodes) *Caboose (16 episodes) *Tex (6 episodes) Other Characters *Doc (11 episodes) *O'Malley (11 episodes) *Lopez (6 episodes) *Sheila (6 episodes) *Vic (3 episodes) Plot Episode 20 - Everything Old is New Again Three months after Tex's second attack on the Red Base, Medical Officer DuFresne ("Doc") arrives in Blood Gulch and contacts Blue Command for orders. He reports to the Blue Team to treat Tex, who has already died. Church explains this to Doc in his usual fashion. More helpfully, Caboose conveniently recaps the first season, explaining that Church is actually a ghost possessing Lopez's robot body, which has since been spray-painted cobalt. Caboose has also apparently begun to habitually utter death threats to Tucker in a deep, menacing voice. With nobody injured, Doc, on loan to both armies due to a lack of resources, prepares to visit the Red Team next, but the Reds suddenly attack. "Alright then. Well it's our goal here at Blue Base to provide excellent customer service, and I hope that I have done that today. Uh, if you have any further questions about this radio transmission, you can just um, you know call back, say 'Dude, I've got some questions, what's goin' on.' Over and out." -Vic "Don't ever be alone."-Caboose to Tucker "He's doing that thing again..."-Tucker to Church Episode 21 - Motion to Adjourn With the Reds continuing their attack, Church and Tucker argue over defense strategy. Despite his protest that he is only a medic, DuFresne is officially nicknamed "Doc" by Church, who coerces him into helping by shooting Caboose's pinky toe. Meanwhile, the Reds run out of ammunition, due to Grif's failure to bring extra rounds, and consequently try to bluff the Blues into surrendering. "Rest in peace, pinky toe. YOU SHALL BE AVENGED." -Caboose while posessed Episode 22 - Red vs. Bleu The two teams negotiate terms. The Reds demand Lopez's return, but Church is loath to surrender his new body; instead, he cedes Doc as a hostage. In return, Grif is forced to publicly humiliate himself, to the delight of all, particularly Sarge. "This may be the best surrender of all time!" -Sarge Episode 23 - The Joy of Toggling In order to repair Sheila, Church and Tucker try to determine how to activate the repair sequence in Church's robot body. Church only manages to find the time and temperature function, but Tucker discovers a small switch on Church's crotch. When flipped, it activates a strange beeping noise audible only to Church. Back at the Red Base, the Warthog begins to beep, and announces that its homing beacon has been activated. "Sarge... D-did the car just talk?!" -Donut Episode 24 - Sweet Ride Sarge reveals that he had put a remote control in the Warthog to allow Lopez to drive it remotely. Meanwhile, Church, who cannot stand the remote's beeping sound, begs Tucker and Caboose to deactivate it, but the switch breaks. While the other Blues continue trying to help, Church unwittingly causes the Warthog to scoop up Doc and then to attempt to kill Sarge. Having pinned the latter against the wall of Red Base, the Warthog slowly advances its firing machine gun toward his head as the episode ends. "Hey Sarge, new rule. How 'bout we just don't take any more prisoners, since we seem to suck at it." -Simmons Episode 25 - Last Words Tucker disconnects the wire that had connected to Church's switch, thereby stopping the beeping noise, but also disabling Church's legs. The Warthog deactivates, sparing Sarge. Driving the Warthog, Doc attempts to unpin Sarge, but only manages to ram him into the wall twice more, and the Reds consequently decide to return him to the Blues. When Simmons and Grif arrive at the Blue Base, they see Tucker still kneeling in front of Church attempting to repair his legs, and quickly jump to conclusions. "By the way, the driver side of the jeep is gonna need a thorough cleaning." -Doc " Hey, Blues! We're here to talk about...whoa, what are you doing?" Episode 26 - Nobody Likes You The Blues refuse to accept Doc back from the Reds, fearing that he might be spying for them. The Reds eventually give up and return to their base. Doc attempts to return with them, but the Reds quickly ditch him, leaving him alone. Doc attempts to return once more to the Blues, but they remain suspicious of him and reject him again. "Well this is just great. I can't believe I failed outta medical school for this." -Doc Episode 27 - Nine Tenths of the Law At the Red Base, Donut unsuccessfully attempts to engage Sarge in idle chatter while waiting for Simmons and Grif to return. The two eventually do arrive back and report their failure. Back at the Blue Base, with Church still immobile, Caboose suggests that Church leave his body, so that Lopez can make any repairs to himself and Sheila. After expressing surprise that such a clever idea had come from Caboose, Church and Tucker endorse the plan. Church leaves Lopez's body, but Tucker and Caboose pay no attention to Lopez, who flees before Church can reappear in spirit form. The Blues then chase after him. Meanwhile, the Reds spot Lopez running toward their base, and mistake him for a Blue. Sarge and Simmons prepare to counterattack, while Donut annoys Grif with more idle chatter. "Yeahah, back in the spirit world, alright. Man I forgot how good this feels. Kinda... loosey-goosey. Hey, what'd you guys do with my body?" -Church Episode 28 - In Stereo Where Available Tucker and Caboose catch up to Lopez, who refuses to re-join them and instead orates at length about oppression and the advent of a new day for his people. Sarge and Simmons try to run him over with the Warthog, but Lopez activates the Warthog's remote destruction sequence in self-defense and, feeling betrayed, defects to the Blues. "I knew he would save us. I knew it! Robot people always like me. It's because of my awesome dancing." -Caboose Episode 28.5 - The Last Episode Ever A noncanonical episode where Sarge and Simmons are supposed to be dead due to the warthog's self destruct sequence. This episode was made as an April Fools joke. "Huh? Oh, thank God. It was all a dream." -Church Episode 29 - Radar Love The Blues convince Lopez to repair Sheila. As he works, Grif spies him through a sniper rifle and assumes that there is a "new" Blue soldier. The Red Team discusses various explanations. Donut manages to guess the truth, but no one believes him. Once Lopez finishes repairs, he and Sheila fall in love with each other, much to Caboose's dismay. To disrupt the odd love triangle, Church attempts to possess Lopez again, but is unsuccessful; instead, it is Tex who suddenly appears in Lopez's body. "Well. Buenos dias cockbites. Guess who's back." -Tex Episode 30 - I Dream of Meanie While Caboose talks to a now-confused Sheila, Tex reveals to the rest of the Blues that she had been watching them for some time and had noticed Caboose's aggressive behavior. She explains that her former artificial intelligence (AI), O'Malley, had jumped via radio to Caboose when it had assessed that she was unlikely to survive her second attack on the Red Base at the end of season 1. Using Lopez's body as a bargaining chip, she asks Church's help in killing the AI. Meanwhile, at the Red Base, Sarge realizes that the Reds no longer have anyone with an ability to repair things and, after some arguments, prepares to turn Simmons into a cyborg. "Tucker, there's a very fine line between not listening and not caring. I like to think I walk that line every day of my life." -Church. Episode 31 - Room for Rent Tex explains that everyone in Blood Gulch must turn off their radios so that O'Malley will be unable to jump into someone else's armor when flushed out of Caboose. The ghosts of Church and Tex jump into Caboose's mind to find O'Malley. They meet Caboose's mental image of Tucker, as well as Caboose's inner self. The real Tucker and Lopez take Sheila to the Red Base to convince the Reds to turn off their radios. "Ah, corn dogs. Even with Lopez helpin' 'em, it'll take them months to get that tank online, much less to get it movin' again." -Sarge Episode 32 - Me, Myself and You In Caboose's mind, Tex and Church meet Caboose's mental image of the latter — vulgar, insulting, and under the impression that he is "Caboose's best friend". At the Red Base, Donut and Grif search near the Warthog for a part needed for Simmons' cyborg operation and begin to panic when they see Sheila, Tucker, and Lopez approaching. The episode ends with Tucker having difficulty in trying to brake Sheila. "Oh my God. I can't believe Caboose is smart enough to drive this thing and I'm not. Sheila how the fuck do I slow you down?" -Tucker Episode 33 - An Audience of Dumb Donut flees from the approaching Blues, but, still unable to brake, Tucker runs over Grif and the Warthog with Sheila. Tucker radios the Red Team to tell them to turn off their radios. Initially they refuse, so Lopez sings a love song about Sheila over the radio until they relent. Meanwhile, Church and Tex meet Caboose's mostly incorrect mental images of the Red Team. O'Malley suddenly kills Caboose's mental image of Church — thus making Caboose completely forget who Church is — and the real one and Tex subsequently give chase. Eventually trapping O'Malley, the two, hoping that Tucker had been successful, shoot him, chasing him out of Caboose's mind. Without any means of jumping to another armor, O'Malley signals "cockbites" in Morse code as he gradually fades. However, in a scene deleted from the DVD he detects one last radio transmission from Doc, who is attempting to contact Blue Command, and takes possession of him. "Alright O'Malley, this is it! From now on, if anybody makes my girlfriend cranky and psychotic, it's gonna be me." -Church Episode 34 - Aftermath, Before Biology Disoriented from the events of the previous episode, Doc discovers a hovercraft in a cave and consults with Vic, who proves to be unhelpful. Meanwhile, Tex has disappeared, and Grif awakes from surgery to find that Sarge has replaced most of his organs, which had been damaged in the accident with Sheila, with those left over from Simmons' cyborg operation. "What happened?" -Doc "Hey, you tell me dude. One minute we're talking about a hole in the wall, the next thing I know you turn in to Grumps McGurt. Sounded like you needed a lozenge. Threatened to eat my children. ...not very cool, dude." -Vic Episode 35 - What's Mine is Yours With O'Malley having previously killed Caboose's mental image of Church in episode 33, Church unsuccessfully tries to re-establish Caboose's memory of him. At the Red Base, Simmons chides Grif for continuing his old unhealthy habits in his rebuilt body. Sarge announces the need to re-acquire Lopez, as his memory contains secret plans from Red Command. "Man Caboose, you were asleep for a long time. What were you dreaming about?" -Tucker "Oh, nothing. I do not like to dream. I try not to think while I'm sleeping." -Caboose "That's pretty much how you function when you're awake, too." -Tucker Episode 36 - Nut. Doonut. Caboose is jealous of the relationship between Lopez and Sheila, who are now refusing to work due to perceived poor treatment by the soldiers — that is, being repeatedly blown up or possessed. Eventually, they consider forming their own robot army. At the Red Base, Sarge sends Grif and Donut out to try to spy on the Blue Team. While on the mission, Grif, who cannot stand Donut's childish behavior, tricks him into exploring the caves by himself. Donut then spots Doc and O'Malley talking to each other, in the manner of Gollum and Sméagol in The Lord of the Rings. Overhearing O'Malley's evil plans, Donut tries to return to his base, only to become lost and eventually captured at the Blue Base. "It's very simple. We'll use a flea-flicker maneouver with a run and gun two by two approach, tactical ops will be- Aw hell, who'm I kiddin'. Grif, Donut, just go stand in the way of their bullets while me and Simmons 2.0 sneak around back to grab Lopez." -Sarge As a note, "Nut. Doonut." — a reference to James Bond's introduction, "Bond. James Bond." — is the episode title as listed on the Rooster Teeth website and on the Red vs. Blue: Season Two DVD. However, the six versions downloadable from the Internet show different titles, each another reference to the James Bond series (specifically, the six starring Sean Connery): Episode 37 - Dealer Incentive The Blues attempt to interrogate Donut, without much success. Church then possesses Donut and, using him as a hostage and a puppet, negotiates with the Reds to have them to build new robot bodies for himself and Tex. While Tucker continues to haggle with Sarge over the specifications for the robots, Church leaves Donut's body and returns to Blue Base to find that Lopez and Sheila are missing. "Donut's sure to crack under the pressure and reveal everything!" -Simmons "Everything like what? Where he keeps his tampons?" -Grif "You're right about that, Simmons. The boy doesn't even see the entertainment value in being tortured! Oh these kids today!" -Sarge BITE Episode 38 - K.I.T. B.F.F. Church discovers a note from Sheila and Lopez confirming that they have started a robot army. At Red Base, Sarge unveils the two new robots; one contains a microphone to spy on the Blues, and the other contains a bomb. The Reds and the Blues meet in the center of the gulch to execute the exchange. Sheila and Lopez also arrive to conquer the Blues; Lopez becomes angry at seeing new robots brought into the conflict, and rushes forward to attack. A tense Mexican standoff results, and Sarge tries to call an air strike. However, due to crossed communication channels, Tucker intercepts his message, and realizes that Vic is apparently working for both Red and Blue Commands. While Church possesses one of the robots, Tucker tries to alert everyone that Red and Blue are the same, but is hit by a rocket before anyone can understand him. His attacker is apparently Doc, possessed by O'Malley, who flies around on the hovercraft (ghost), firing rockets at will. In the ensuing chaos, O'Malley takes Lopez as a hostage, announces his intention to conquer the universe, and disappears through the Red Team's teleporter. The Reds and Blues call a temporary truce to pursue Doc, whom the Blues need to heal Tucker, and retrieve Lopez, whom the Reds need for the plans his memory contains. Donut, Sheila, Tucker, and one of the robots remain behind in the Gulch while everyone else follows through the teleporter. Tex soon surfaces in the remaining robot body. Unfortunately, due to a malfunction, the pursuing Reds and Blues end up separated and scattered across different places. Simmons ends up in a huge area full of teleporters, Church and Grif end up captured by the Red team in Sidewinder, and Sarge and Caboose appear in the stream in Battle Creek. *K.I.T. B.F.F. stands for "Keep In Touch, Best Friends Forever." This could refer to the Reds and Blues getting split up after going through the teleporter. It could also refer to Caboose's friendship with Donut. "I just had a really weird feeling that I'm never gonna see this place again." -Simmons "And that's a bad thing?" -Grif "Oh I didn't say weird bad, I just said weird." -Simmons Internal Links *List of characters in Red vs. Blue External links *[http://rvb.roosterteeth.com/ Red vs Blue official site] *[http://rvb.roostertooths.com/ The Unofficial Red vs Blue Resource Site] Category:Series Category:Season 2 Category:Blood Gulch Chronicles